Redemption
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: Loki finally has his chance of redemption after nearly a year of being locked in the palace. However something goes terribly wrong, will Loki redeem himself... Will he be ALIVE to redeem himself?


If there was one thing that Loki never thought would happen. It would be this one. He never liked team work, and what is worse? Team work with his brother...

Things had been going pretty good. It had been about a year since the incident with the Avengers. He'd done many things to try to escape and every time he did that he just got beaten up. Through out that time as well he had more time to think over what he'd done. He asked himself why many times and the exact same things came to his mind. 'Because Jealousy turned into hatred and turned into a psychopathic want for war.' The months of not doing anything really started to play with his mind. Things almost did seem to go back to normal, except Loki was much more hostile towards Thor. They always still managed to get along though.

That was possibly because of their bond. They were brothers, raised together. It had to be something more than a fight for the throne to keep them from enjoying each others company.

"Hello Loki."

"Brother." Loki didn't bother to turn as Thor walked in. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be pleasing your subjects?"

"Still sour?"

"Going to answer my question?"

Thor shook his head and laughed. "Fine brother. I'm not there because I'm here. I want to find a way to break this wall you have towards me. I've tried to fix whatever I've done. I have you the chance to kill me but you never took it. I don't understand what else I need to do. Help me here. What happened to my baby brother? When did you turn so dark?"

"How many times must we go over this? I cannot be changed. I haven't anything to live for fight now."

"Loki Odinson, get out of your depressed state and look around you! You are still alive, you are here in the palace. We still trust you. There are plenty of weapons that you can get and destroy us with but you haven't. Mother was ecstatic when you came home. Father was beyond happy when I brought you here. Loki you can't have the throne unless I die. You can't ever kill me and you know that. Get over it. If you're still obsessing over the fact that you'll never be my equal then stop. The minute we fought when you were trying to destroy Jotunheim we were equals. You have a power that I didn't even know about. Just because you're younger doesn't mean crap! I want my brother back. Get over yourself."

Loki looked at Thor and busted out into laughter. Holding his stomach he doubled over, trying to take a breath. In front of him Thor was quite puzzled as to what was going on. Even before all of this happened Loki had never laughed like that before. It was almost like he was looking at a completely different person.

After regaining his composure Loki stood up and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry brother. I don't meant to laugh but that was the biggest like I have ever head come from your mouth without you realizing it. I won't ever be your equal. I'll always be the abandoned prince that no one cares for. Yes my family does but that's it. Over this past year I've realized it. Everything I did was in vain. No one would care for me. Being a king could give me the power but if the people didn't like me it would be like ruling over a brick wall. They wouldn't do as I say and when a strong enough wind came they'd rebel. I suppose that I'm fine with that though. If I have to stay locked up in this palace until I die then so be it. For now I've given up. I supposed that If I have this that I have then why rush out of it?"

Thor sighed shaking his head. "So you've given up? I don't understand you anymore. Where's your passion? At least try to feel like you've lost instead of giving up. This is just ridiculous. One minute you want to rule the world and the next you've given up on living. At least pick a medium."

"Then give me something Thor. Under house arrest I can't do anything If I'm going to redeem myself like father wants me to then give me something to do. I can promise you that staring out the window everyday is not getting me any close to this redemption."

"Your time will come."

"Can't you and father thing of anything to say besides that? It's literally all I hear from you two anymore."

"I'm sorry brother. I don't know what else to say."

"Very well princess."

Thor looked at Loki before running t him, failing through. Behind one of the pillars Loki walked out, snicker. "Are you ever not going to fall for that brother?"

Thor rolled his eyes and patted the real Loki on the shoulder. "I'm going to go speak to father."

"Goodbye brother."

It took about a month for Loki's chance to come. The brothers were messing around when called to the throne room. It reminded them of the day that Loki's life turned dark. Yet something seemed different today.

Arriving in the room Odin was pacing. "Loki it is time to redeem yourself. There are a few inhuman things coming from the seventh ring of hell. Loki you know personally what resides there on a first hand basis. Will you choose to fight next to Thor or am I going to have to banish you from Asgard finally? I'm not actually wanting to banish another son. Loki you don't have much time. What is your answer?"

Loki looked at his father, then Thor, then to his mother. He couldn't say no. For once in his life he was happy again. He'd been happy for a few months. His family didn't act like anything had happened, minus the few conversations they had about it.

"I accept. I'll fight alongside Thor and I'll redeem myself. Though I do have one request."

"And that is?"

Loki looked at Thor, smirking. "Stay out of my way."

Thor smirked right back. "Team work Loki."

"We'll see."

Odin and Frigga glanced at each other a smile on their faces. Finally it seemed that the brothers were back. "Alright, Loki please put on your Asgardian clothes."

Loki just stood there, his clothes changing with the wave of his hand.

"Show off."

"Jealous."

"...Helmet Loki."

Loki sighed and the helmet appeared in his hands.

"Whats wrong with wearing your helmet son?"

"Father you've never had to fight with seven pounds of metal on your head have you?"

"I supposed not. You have to wear it though."

"I know, I know."

Thor snicker, hiding his mouth. "Laugh away feathers."

"Alright beetle."

"I could kill you with my helmet."

"... You win this time brother."

"Of course I do."

Thor hit Loki lightly on the arm, awaiting their fathers orders. "Boys. I will count on you two. Sif and the warriors three will be on standby but I believe that you two can do this." The brothers nodded, Loki suddenly remembering to get his scepter. Moving his hands about each other it appeared. "Oh and Thor."

"Yes Father?"

"Please watch over your dear brother. I trust him but this is just precautionary measures."

"What is it with people and talking about me while I'm here?"

Thor chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Loki. Asgard needs us."

Loki nodded and followed Thor. "I really cannot believe that you both have forgiven me so readily."

"To be honest the day that father called us in to say who was going to rule the throne he told me something. He told me that no matter what you do to bring you back. No matter what you do you'll always be out family and we love you."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"Because I asked him why you weren't picked. He wouldn't tell me. e just said that it would be his fault that you turned... Much like you did."

"I know why he didn't choose me."

"Why?"

Loki looked down, messing with his scepter. "I don't really want to think about that right now. I'll tell you... No I'll show you later. For now lets fight."

Thor nodded, he didn't need to dwell on this subject right now.

The way that the two fought together was almost unreal. Their movements were in sync yet so different. They fought around each other and with each other. Thor would hit not but moments before Loki was in front of him but he wouldn't even come close to his younger brother. "Thor we have to take him down and fast. Our energy is depleting, don't deny it."

"I know that brother but how. He's fast he can almost pinpoint our exact moves before we do them."

"I don't know, we need to figure something out." Thor nodded and swung his hammer down on the beasts head, Loki coming in from behind and throwing a few of his daggers. They'd off center him but never would he fall. Loki glanced at Thor, his breathing labored and his legs becoming wobbly. "Thor!"

Thor looked at Loki, nodding. They needed to finish this and finish it fast. Where was the monsters weak points? Thor continued to beat up on him and let Loki analyze him, to see the one fatal spot. As he watched the beasts movements he saw it. "Left leg, above the calf on the inside. If we can hit it, it will bring the monster down then it will be our chance to attack."

"Can you get his leg?"

"I believe so brother."

Loki ran in, ducking and dodging as the beast swung, grabbing a few of his knives he bent down, tossing them at the correct spot as he was kicked off of his legs. The monster when down and so did Loki. "Thor hurry before he gets up!"

Thor nodded, readying his hammer. They both went in but of course the monster had a separate plan. He rolled over and rammed his speak through Loki, sending him flying down the bridge. "Loki!"

"Thor I'm alright. Just go for him."

Loki obviously was not alright but Thor went on anyways, pulling the spear from his stomach he matched his stride with Thor, ignoring the pain searing through his abdomen.

"Together."

"Together."

With one final blow Thor and Loki took down the beast. Thor got one look at Loki from the other side before he saw him collapse onto the ground, his blood soaking up his uniform and the ground around him.

"Father if you knew what was going to happen why didn't you save him?"

"Because I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Thor he had to prove to me that he truly wanted to protect Asgard. He did just that. If he dies he'll die with Asgardian honor. A prince defeated in battle."

"But father..."

"Enough! Loki seems to be in a sleep much like I was. Except his shouldn't have happened. His body finally gave out on him. When he was falling, before he got stabbed. He's been under so much stress, the power of the tesseract hurt his body a lot. When he used the last of his strength to fight with you one last time his body had, had enough. He's in a ton pain and I know that, but his body won't heal. Thor I want to save his as much as you do but there is nothing I can do for him right now. Loki will awaken within the next week. If he doesn't he is going to die."

Thor cringed at the thought. Never has he wanted Loki dead. It's just something that Thor never wanted to think of. "Oh god. Loki, please for gods sake don't die." Thor felt his mothers hand on his arm. Turning to her he hugged her. "Mother I'm scared."

"Thor believe in Loki. He is your brother. He's strong. He will make it though."

"I've never thought Loki one to actually get hurt like this. I didn't believe that he could ever get so tired."

Frigga looked at Thor, putting a hand on his cheek. "He's never been on to show us what he feels. Sure he spoke to you a little about somethings but the first time we ever really saw anything was the day you father told you two who would become king. Well you saw how he was."

Thor nodded, sighing. "He'll wake up, I know it." He won't leave us like this. Actually watch this not be his real body at all. He's probably off laughing at us. He'll come walking through those doors any minute now just watch."

Thor laughed forcefully, looking over at the Loki. He seemed at peace yet you could tell that he was in pain.

Another week passed and Loki still hadn't awoke. If anything he almost seemed to be getting worse. "Dammit! Why won't he wake up? I won't just let him die. I can't." Thor hit the table angrily, upsetting the dished that say impeccably straight.

"Son calm down. He will awaken today or die. There is nothing we can do anymore. This is Loki's battle."

"Do you have no heart?"

"Do you think I enjoy standing idly by while my son is dying? I've hurt Loki more than anyone here, I wish to have him forgive me but I can't if he's dead."

Thor shrunk back a little as Odin rose his voice.

"I'm sorry father."

"Boys, boys. Lets settle down. You will all get a turn to apologize to me later, and father I never truly hated you."

Thor looked behind him and there stood Loki leaning against the door jamb for support. "Loki! What are you doing out of bed? You're weak."

"Thor you should know I'm never stationary for long. Now help me to me seat before I start bleeding again."

Thor got up and took hold of Loki. "You really shouldn't be out of be.d"

"Shut up. I'm starving. You can gripe at me after I've eaten."

Thor rolled his eyes, helping Loki to a seat at the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Asides from the pain that the literally hole in my stomach is causing I'm fine."

"You shouldn't take it so lightly."

"Thor calm down. Now that he's awake he should heal pretty quickly."

"But father he shouldn't be up."

"And you shouldn't be harassing him. He's done his part, made up for what he's done. He's been out for two weeks please let the poor child eat. Look at him, he's just sink and bones."

Thor took a good look at Loki and groaned, sitting down harshly on the chair. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you father. Now to the food."

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful, Loki walked around while Thor yelled at him to go back to bed. After he was fully healed Loki did have a struggle with trying not to take over the kingdom. Thor and Loki had many fights over the throne, there were many times where Loki was nearly seconds from killing Thor before he realized what he was doing. The psychotic lust for power would never go away, it may fade into a distance but it would always be there. Odin was always keeping watch however, he'd forgive Loki for what he had done and he knew that the boy would have trouble with being so close to power but he believed in Loki. Eventually the rest of the palace and the people started to trust him more. They noticed the effort he took in trying to calm himself when Thor was being brash and cocky. There had been many fights in the town but the people were always there to forgive. Perhaps this is what Loki really needed, support. Something to look to when things were going wrong. He was far from being the old Loki that Asgard knew but the Loki they had now, at the very least they could trust him again.


End file.
